Broken Vow
by mop.the.ashes
Summary: It had been two months and now Kevin sat alone. He needed to know why, he needed answers, he needed Joe. A songfic/ oneshot using the song Broken Vow by Josh Groban. Jovin. Rated M just to be safe, nothing major.


**A/N: This is a songfic for the song Broken Vow by Josh Groban. Bold italics are lyrics, regular italics are flashback.**

* * *

_**Tell me his name**_

_**I want to know**_

_**The way he looks**_

_**And where you go**_

_**I need to see his face**_

_**I need to understand**_

_**Why you and I came to an end**_

Everything used to be perfect, they were so in love. Nothing seemed to be able to break them. Now, two months since that horrible day, Kevin sat alone. Staring into the empty space of the apartment they used to share. The pale off-white walls stared back harder. They posed as a projector for his thoughts, he couldn't stop it. Joe invaded his every thought. Every part of their relationship played back, especially that day. Kevin hated him, but his heart couldn't let him go. Losing Joe was killing him slowly.

**--Flashback--**

_Kevin paced the floor, it was 2am in the morning and Joe still had not made it home. This was the third night in the past two weeks Joe had stayed out late. This time Kevin was determined to get an explanation that he had failed to get the first two times. Joe would come home, slip quietly into the apartment, change his clothes, then slide carefully into bed next to Kevin, all while thinking Kevin was asleep. He wasn't. Kevin tried to push away the thoughts that crept into this mind. Joe would never cheat on him, he loved him, only him. Their relationship was perfect, they told each other everything. Suddenly the doorknob turned slowly, breaking him of his thoughts. It opened and Joe came face to face with his brother. Joe was surprised, Kevin could see it written all over his face, but he tried not to show it._

"_Oh, h-hey Kev. What are you doing up so late?" Joe stuttered._

"_I was wondering the same thing Joe." Kevin's hands on his hips, trying to hold back his anger._

"_I was just out with a few friends, Kev. You know we get together every now and then." Joe replied. Kevin knew Joe did usually meet his friends and go out every so often, but this was different._

"_Which friends?" Kevin pressed further and Joe started to fidget. A sure sign Joe was nervous, he always fidgeted when he was nervous. The night they shared their feelings for each other Kevin thought he was going to have a nervous breakdown._

"_Oh, umm, you know, my friends." Joe stumbled over his words._

_Kevin took a deep breathe and turned slightly away from Joe before whispering, "What's his name?"_

"_What?" Joe's head snapped up. Kevin turned back to face him._

"_His name Joe, I want to know his name."_

"_I-I don't know w-what you're talking about." Joe avoided eye contact._

"_What does he look like? Does he have curly hair too? Is he good enough for you, better for you?" Kevin tried to hide the tears forming in his eyes._

"_Kevin, what the hell! You're overreacting!" Joe raised his voice in defense._

"_Am I?" Kevin whispered. "Is there someone else Joe, just tell me."_

_Joe didn't say anything. He was a bad liar. "I-I…Kev…I love you. You're the only one I love." Joe moved toward Kevin, gently reaching for his hand, but Kevin pulled it away._

"_You didn't answer my question."_

_Silence, he just fidgeted._

"_Get out." Kevin said, remaining calm. Trying to hold back his emotions in front of Joe._

_**Tell me again**_

_**I want to hear**_

_**Who broke my faith in all these years**_

_**Who lays with you at night**_

_**While I'm here all alone**_

_**Remembering when I was your own**_

"_Kevin! I-I'm not, cheating on you, I love you! Now stop being irrational, I'm tired, let's just sleep on it." Joe tried to talk his way through Kevin, he usually could._

_Right then and there Kevin just exploded. "SLEEP ON IT! SLEEP ON IT JOE?! WHY DON'T YOU JUST GO BACK TO YOUR WHORE, SLEEP ON HIM!!"_

_Joe gasped, "KEVIN! You don't know what the fuck your talking about!" _

"_OH, I don't know what the FUCK I'm talking about. Joe, I'm tired of you coming home who knows what hour, smelling like you've been with some another guy. I can't take that anymore Joe! Do you know how much it kills me to know that I'm not good enough for you! That you have to go sleep with other guys, while I sit here worrying all night where the hell you are!" The tears were now streaming down Kevin's red face._

"_Kevin, please, it's not like that. Just listen to me!" Joe pleaded._

"_You've already said enough by not saying anything, just leave." Kevin whispered. "I hope he makes you happy."_

_For the first time that night, Joe let a few tears slip down his cheek, wiping them away before Kevin saw, then turned towards the door. "I do love you." Joe whispered before letting it close behind him._

**--End Flashback--**

_**I let you go**_

_**I let you fly**_

_**Why do I keep on asking why**_

_**I let you go**_

_**Now that I found**_

_**A way to keep somehow**_

_**More than a broken vow**_

Kevin found himself in it car, sitting in front of the old beaten down apartment his brother had found after Kevin kicked him out. He wouldn't doubt if he was living with the other guy. Kevin wiped a few tears away, he still needed to know why Joe would ever do that to him, break his heart like that. Kevin had not seen or spoken a single word to Joe since that night two months ago. He let him go, without a single word of explanation. Just angry words. He needed closure, understanding. That's what he needed, not wanted, he wanted Joe, his Joe.

_**Tell me the words I never said**_

_**Show me the tears you never shed**_

_**Give me the touch**_

_**The one you promised to be mine**_

_**Or has it vanished for all time**_

Kevin got up the courage and finally got out of his car, carefully taking the stairs to the upper level and looking for Joe's apartment number. It hadn't been hard to track Joe down, he knew practically everyone around. He was always so friendly. A little bit of asking around pointed Kevin in the right direction. He reached the door, hesitating before knocking softly. Kevin heard slight movement from inside before that voice he had waited so long to hear, answered, "Who is it?" His voice was low, and not peppered with the happiness and pep he was used to.

Kevin hesitated before answering, "I-it's Kevin."

The door swung open. "Kevin," Joe gasped, not really sure how he should feel.

Kevin's breath caught when he took in Joe's appearance. Deep circles gathered under his eyes, tear stains on his cheeks, and he looks as if he hadn't showered in a few days. He was alone.

"Joe…" Kevin stood there. He wanted to run to him, jump into his arms, and kiss him with everything he had, but he just stood there.

"Y-you can c-come in…i-if you want to…" Joe shuffled his feet and stared down.

Kevin nodded as Joe let him in, Kevin stepped past him, brushing his arm slightly. Kevin craved his touch, even if it was only his arm. "You want anything to drink, I-I could get you something." Joe walked toward tiny kitchen. Kevin shook his head. "I just wanted to…see how you were." Kevin struggled with the real reason he was there.

"Oh…" Joe sighed, looking down at his feet. "Well, you can see how that's going…"

"Can we talk?" Kevin finally said. Joe looked up, a little hope in his eyes, nodded, and motioned for them to sit on the couch. Joe didn't say anything, he waited for Kevin to speak. "I promise not to get mad and blow up, Joe…I-I just want to know…why?"

_**I let you go**_

_**I let you fly**_

_**Why do I keep on asking why**_

_**I let you go**_

_**Now that I found**_

_**A way to keep somehow**_

_**More than a broken vow**_

"You want to know everything?" Joe asked. Kevin nodded. "Where do you want me to start?" Joe asked softly.

"W-why did you…lie to me? Why did you, see other guys…"

Joe took a deep breath and exhaled slowly.

"I didn't mean to cheat on you Kevin, I regret every second of it. B-but I never meant to hurt you. I didn't wanted to see him again…" Joe paused to gather himself.

"I met him at that club we used to go to. The first few times, we just hung out as friends, and grabbed a few drinks. I never thought about him as anything more, you were the only one for me." Joe caught Kevin's eyes as he glanced up, but turned away quickly and continued.

"That last night…that night," he paused and wiped a tear. Kevin wanted so badly just to take him in his arms and kiss away his tears, but he had to be strong. He nodded as Joe continued.

"He wanted to take our friendship to the next level, but I told him no. When I refused him, he got angry and followed me to my car." His tears were falling heavily now. "H-he said if I didn't do what he wanted, he would follow me and hurt you. S-so I did, I…slept with him, a-and it was horrible Kevin. I didn't want you to know, but you kept pushing and yelling. I couldn't tell you what really happened..." Joe sobbed into his hands. "Oh, Joey…" Kevin's heart fell and he finally wrapped his arms around his brother, pulling him close to him tightly as he continued to sob. "I-it hurt Kevin. He wasn't gentle, like you used to be. B-but I couldn't let him h-hurt you. You, you're the only one I've ever loved. I didn't lie about that." He continued to cry softly as Kevin hugged him.

_**I close my eyes**_

_**And dream of you and I**_

_**And then I realize**_

_**There's more to love than only bitterness and lies**_

_**I close my eyes**_

_**I'd give away my soul**_

_**To hold you once again**_

_**And never let those moments end**_

"I-I still love you. I never stopped. I never meant to hurt you, I tried to explain, but…" Joe continued.

"Shh Joe. I should have listened to you. I never would of yelled at you if I had known that. I can't believe you would do that to protect me…"

"I love you, I would do anything for you." Joe buried his face into Kevin's chest and hugged him tightly.

"Joey…I love you so much. I'm so sorry I didn't listen to you…"

Joe looked up with tear stained eyes, "Don't be…"

Suddenly Kevin leaned forward and crashed his lips into Joe's, kissing him with every ounce of passion he could generate. Joe was stunned for a few seconds before kissing back with equal passion. Kevin's hand slid behind Joe's neck, nettling in his hair. He ran his tongue over Joe's lips and deepened the kiss.

_**I let you go**_

_**I let you fly**_

_**Now that I know I'm asking why**_

_**I let you go**_

_**Now that I found**_

_**A way to keep somehow**_

_**More than a broken vow**_

They broke apart a few minutes later, panting heavily. Kevin cupped Joe's cheek and caressed it gently, looking him in the eyes. "I love you. I miss you. You should come home…"

Joe's eyes lit up, filling with tears. "A-are you sure…you want me to?"

"I can't live without you Joe. I've already figured that out. Just promise me that you will tell me everything from now own, no secrets. I'll be there for you no matter what."

"No secrets." Joe repeated. "Wait, I have a secret I must tell you first."

Kevin nodded for him to continue.

"I love you more than you know." Joe whispered.

Kevin smiled, "I love you more than anything." Kevin said, pressing his lips back to Joe's, kissing him with more passion than ever before.

* * *

**A/N: I kind of strayed a bit, but oh well. I'm not usually that great at this kind of stuff, random/funny is usually my thing. But this is what happens when you're bored at 1am and have a song stuck in your head. I hope is wasn't too bad, keep in mind that this was my first songfic and first Jovin story actually completed. I've started more, but never finished them.**


End file.
